If Looks Could Kill
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Hermione aparata no banheiro de Snape, pegandoo de surpresa. Mas não para por aí: Snape tem um pequeno segredo que vai fazer Mione se aproximar do exmestre. Baseada na música If Looks Could Kill. [SSHG]


SE OLHAR MATASSE...

By Andy GBW

Não conseguiam ir mais rápido, estavam correndo fazia tempo e a velocidade não era mais o forte. Tentavam se esconder sob as sombras dos prédios, nos cantos escuros de pequenos becos, mas o perseguidor era incansável! Hermione puxava o braço de Narcisa com muita força, estava avermelhado, marcado pelo pressionar dos dedos. No momento, nenhuma das duas preocupava-se com dor nem sequer pensavam. Não, naquele momento, precisavam apenas se esconder, despistar o vulto que as perseguia.

— Vamos ter que fazer! - sussurrou Hermione.

— Não podemos! O Ministério todo vai saber onde estamos!

— Não seja tola! Você prefere que ele nos pegue? - disse Hermione nervosa.

— Será a mesma coisa, se não pior, ser pega pelo Ministério! - desabafou Narcisa. - Eu não posso mais! Não consigo! Estou exausta!

— Não se atreva a parar! Vamos desaparatar antes que qualquer um dos lados nos pegue! - mas os olhos de Narcisa estavam cheios d'água, temia ser pega pelo lado do bem - Narcisa, segura! Segura a minha mão! - berrou Hermione, que num pulo agarrou a mão da mulher e gritou o mais rápido que pôde: - Squinestivender!

STAMPT! As duas tinham desaparatado.

Narcisa caíra de joelhos sobre uma mesinha de centro, seu corpo desequilibrou-se e pendeu para frente, fazendo-a cair de cara em algo, que por sorte era macio. Levantou tossindo como nunca, olhou para frente e viu no que caíra: uma almofada de cor esverdeada, cheia de poeira, mofo e com algumas coisas felpudas despontando de dentro das costuras. Cuspiu várias vezes e limpou a boca com a manga do vestido.

— Mas que diabos! - rosnou procurando lembrar daquele lugar em sua mente. - Onde é que estamos, Hermione?

O estampido ecoou forte. Duas cabeças se chocaram violentamente, os gritos foram altos. Segundos depois, seus olhos se encontraram…

_Caught you in the act - can't put up with that messing where you shouldn't be  
I wanna hear you say you're sorry cause nobody takes advantage of me_

E os gritos ecoaram mais fortes... e muito altos!

— Saia daqui! SAIA JÁ DAQUI! - urrou o ex-professor de Poções de Hermione completamente nu. - SAIA!

— Meu Deus! - gritou ela ao perceber que havia aparatado no banheiro dele, sem conseguir desviar os olhos continuou. - Que que é isso? - disse Hermione apontando para Snape. - O senhor... o senhor... toma banho com um patinho de borracha?

— SAIA DAQUI! AH! Droga!

_You're missing the mark - shooting in the dark  
I'm pulling the wool from my eyes  
baby don't you push me further it's gonna hurt you if it happens here_

Hermione correu porta afora, e deu de cara com Narcisa assustada.

— Onde é que estamos? E que gritaria foi essa? Estão aqui? - interrogou a loira.

— Não. Ninguém está aqui... a não ser Severo Snape.

— Snape? Snape está aqui?

— Ãhã - riu Hermione, não conseguindo se agüentar.

— Do que é que está rindo, garota? Quase me matam de susto com essa gritaria toda!

— Desculpe, Narcisa - rosnou Snape irrompendo na sala. - Acredito que não tenha sido a intenção da senhorita Granger me pegar desprevenido. Como é que me encontraram?

_If looks could kill you'd be lying on the floor  
you'd be begging me please, please baby don't hurt me no more_

As duas se olharam. A loira ainda não entendia.

— Não fazemos idéia, Severo - respondeu Narcisa sentando, mas bem longe da almofada esverdeada. - Estávamos numa viela a umas dez quadras de minha casa... e essa aí nos forçou a aparatar, mas ainda não consigo entender o que foi que ela pronunciou para nos trazer até aqui!

— Desculpe, falei com pressa, senhora Malfoy - respondeu Hermione com ironia. - Mas estamos salvas, não estamos?

— Pura sorte - falou a outra num muxoxo, emburrando.

— Certo, mas do que é que estão fugindo? - quis saber Snape.

— O caso é que nós não podemos mais voltar à Londres - explicou Hermione. - Saí do Ministério ao lado do auror Joe Skelter, a pedido do Ministro. Fomos à Mansão Malfoy para falar com Draco. Queríamos saber mais sobre as idéias do Lorde das Trevas. Mas Draco não sabia nada. O pai foragido não ia ajudá-lo depois de tudo o que aconteceu... E então chegaram comensais da morte e a situação se tornou muito instável. O auror ameaçou Draco bem na hora em que chegaram... eles o mataram e iam matar Draco também porque acharam que ele havia aberto o bico. Estuporei um comensal, mas Narcisa matou o que estava impedindo Draco de fugir... depois dali só me lembro de ter puxado a senhora Malfoy pra cozinha e fugido da casa.

— E Draco... - perguntou Snape.

— Fugiu, via Flu... Merlin o proteja do Ministério e dos Comensais - sussurrou Narcisa.

— Um deles ainda nos seguiu - continuou Hermione -, estava muito perto e eu não podia arriscar sermos pegas por ele! Aparatamos e... aqui estamos!

— Bem, então estão atrás de Draco. Era de se esperar, o milorde não ia aceitar a traição do rapaz!Mas Severo, você me prometeu, jurou que nada aconteceria a Draco!

— Sim, Narcisa. Jurei que nada aconteceria a Draco quando ele estivesse a serviço do Lorde das Trevas.

— Não... - berrou ela aos prantos - Meu único filho! Não!

Snape fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e sentou-se. Hermione segurou a mão de Narcisa enquanto a outra não se conformava.

— Não acho que devam ficar aqui. É perigoso. Comensais podem aparecer a qualquer momento - disse Snape saltando, indo até a janela espiar.

— E para onde iremos? - quis saber Hermione.

— Afinal de contas, senhorita Granger... porque é que você está fugindo?

— Porque eu não quis deixá-la sozinha...

— Cale-se, antes que eu perca qualquer pingo da minha mínima paciência - rosnou Snape saindo da sala por instantes, voltando logo em seguida. - Vou me encontrar com os comensais antes que venham até aqui. Aguardem em silêncio!

_If looks could kill you'd be reeling from the pain  
and you'd never lie again If looks could kill_

No entanto, após abrir a porta, Snape estancou. Olhou para trás e mordeu o lábio inferior. As duas o encararam. Ele pigarreou e voltou.

— Acho melhor esperar. Quem sabe Draco esteja em algum lugar que você conheça, Narcisa. E você possa ir encontrá-lo!

— Sim! Isso mesmo, Severo! Mas… onde estamos?

— Não está pensando em voltar para cá... está? - resmungou ele quase desesperado.

— Mas é claro que vou voltar! Para onde acha que posso ir com Draco? Seria o último lugar onde iriam procurar! Os comensais jamais vão desconfiar que Draco e eu estamos aqui!

— Mulher! - berrou Snape. - Não posso ficar com vocês aqui!

— Severo, por favor! Precisamos de abrigo! Tenho uma boa soma de galeões aqui comigo, posso pagar!

— Narcisa, galeões não me farão diferença...

A casa se silenciou. As pessoas apenas se olhavam. Snape friccionava os dentes. Num desabafo deixou escapar ar pela boca, balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos concordando.

— Esquina do Estivador.

Ela então providenciou sua saída daquela casa horrível e suja através da velha lareira. Hermione quis acompanhar Narcisa, porém, precisava voltar ao Ministério. Precisava, com urgência, avisar que encontrara o ex-professor de Hogwarts que matara Alvo Dumbledore.

— Bem, agora que todos estão seguros...

— Você precisa ir, senhorita Granger? - ironizou Snape.

— Er... sim, senhor. Tenho que dar explicações sobre o que aconteceu...

— Claro, com toda certeza, senhorita Granger - afirmou Snape.

Hermione sorriu sem jeito, afirmando. Ele levantou a sobrancelha e também lhe sorriu. A garota franziu a testa, sem entender, mas virou-se para a porta e seguiu até ela.

— Porém... - alertou Snape, e então Hermione estancou -, irá até o Ministério e lhes dirá felicíssima da vida quem convenientemente encontrou, não é mesmo?

Hermione continuou de costas.

_You're living on the edge - hanging by a thread  
I'm watching every move you make  
You don't want to see my anger so don't you make another mistake_

— Sente-se, senhorita Granger - sussurrou Snape. - Temos que conversar.

— Não há nada o que conversarmos! - disse ela irritada, mas apreensiva. Queria sair dali o quanto antes. - Tenho que ir e o senhor não pode me impedir.

— Se isso acabar com meu disfarce... com certeza vou impedi-la.

Os dois se encararam.

STAMPT!

— Mas, hein? - berrou Snape dando um salto para trás! Hermione caiu sentada no chão.

— Ah, finalmente! - disse Narcisa ajeitando a cabeleira loira. - Chegamos, Draco, querido! Coloque suas coisas no chão, esse sofá está imundo!

— Não, não, não! - se alterou Snape. - O que você acha que está fazendo?

— Ora, Severo, já que resolvi ficar por aqui tenho que fazer algumas mudanças! - disse Narcisa.

— O QUÊ?

— Não! Vocês não vão mudar nada! - berrou Snape alucinado. - Quem manda aqui sou eu!

Um choro agudo fez as pessoas na sala ficarem em silêncio. Vinha do andar de cima. Snape arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo da sala.

_Love is on the line I ain't about to be kind that's a promise and a threat  
If I was you I'd really cool it or risk a night you'll never forget_

— O que foi isso? - quis saber Narcisa.

— Não tenho a mínima idéia - completou Draco.

— Não... não pode ser - balbuciou Hermione para si mesma. - Mas isso explicaria o patinho de borracha!

— O pato de quê? - quis saber Narcisa sem entender.

Naquele momento, Snape vinha descendo a escadaria sob o olhar curioso de todos.

— Tenho um incômodo habitante no quarto de cima... um vampiro que não quer sair de jeito algum e vive choramingando... - disse Snape num muxoxo.

— Vampiro? - ironizou Hermione.

— Senhorita Granger, diga o que tem a dizer sem indiretas! - rosnou Snape. Hermione riu.

— Eu vou ter que dormir no quarto com um vampiro? - quis saber Draco.

— Claro que não, querido, vamos arrumar a sala e colocarei uma cama ali nesse canto...

— NÃO! Vocês vão sair já daqui! - berrou Snape arrependido por ter dito onde estava. - Não quero preocupações extras! Minha vida já está suficientemente complicada por hora! - e ele abriu a porta - Exceto, é claro, pela senhorita Granger, que passará algumas horas a mais aqui...

— Se ela ficar, ficaremos todos. Saiba que eu também posso entregá-lo ao Ministério se quiser, Severo! - intimidou Narcisa.

Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando achar uma solução.

_If looks could kill you'd be living on the floor,  
you'd be begging me please, please darling don't hurt me no more  
If looks could kill you'd be reeling from the pain and you'd never lie again If looks could kill_

— ESTÁ BEM! - berrou ele por fim. - Fiquem! Mas não quero ninguém perambulando pelo resto da casa. A sala e a cozinha são o limite!

Naquele instante, o choro agudo recomeçou. Snape correu escadaria acima. Desceu alguns minutos depois. Saiu da casa desaparatando imediatamente. Para onde foi com tamanha pressa ninguém precisou. Mas Snape voltou como um relâmpago meia hora depois. A casa estava em penumbra, silenciosa, parecia vazia se não fossem as camas dispostas num canto da sala, conjuradas pela senhora Malfoy.

Assim que bateu a cabeça no travesseiro, Snape apagou. Foi levado por sonhos a um mundo de paz e tranqüilidade, que há muito tempo não ouvia falar; descansava sob a sombra de um centenário carvalho, a brisa suave da primavera beijava seu rosto. Era uma sensação agradabilíssima, rara em sua vida. Ao horizonte, o sol ia se pondo, amarelo-avermelhado, fazendo o azul celeste se transformar lentamente de magnânimo rosado ao azul escuro. Apenas havia o contraste de um pontinho amarronzado no esverdeado dos campos. Não conseguia identificá-lo, mas estava cada vez mais próximo, era um desgrenhado, um emaranhado. Fixou os olhos nele. Percebeu, segundos depois, o ar mudar, o vento soprava mais forte, gélido, cortante. Podia ouviu um uivo ou um silvo, não sabia distinguir... de repente, pensou ouvir seu nome ser cantado: Snape!

Snape!

Snape!

— Snape!

— Mas, hein? - soltou Snape acordando e dando de cara com Hermione Granger segurando um bebe histérico!

— O que é isso? - perguntou Hermione alto.

— É uma criança! Sua cega! - berrou ele tomando o bebê das mãos da ex-grifinória.

— Isso eu sei, só quero entender o que ele faz aqui!

— Isso, senhorita Sabe-Tudo - disse enfatizando ironicamente o adjetivo -, não é de sua conta!

Os dois se enfrentaram com olhares.

— Que horas são? - perguntou Snape estupidamente, balançando para os lados, embalando o bebê.

— Seis e meia. Será que o bebê não está com fome?

— É claro que ela está com fome, senhorita Granger! Sei exatamente os horários em que ela deve se alimentar!

— Hum - Hermione limitou-se a responder.

Snape desceu com o bebê até a cozinha, onde, com magia, preparou a mamadeira em segundos.

Hermione permaneceu no quarto de Snape. Achou uma ótima oportunidade para descobrir segredos de um dos homens mais procurados no mundo bruxo. Espiou rapidamente porta afora verificando se Snape não estava voltando e começou a abrir gavetas sem fazer barulho. Porém, não achou nada além de roupas. Olhou ao redor e viu o guarda-roupas. Abriu-o, passou a mão pelos casacos dependurados em cabides, pelos bolsos, pelas calças bem dobradas... nada. Nada entre ou debaixo delas. Nada escondido. Fechou as portas, baixou os olhos e riu de si mesma por estar crente que acharia algo comprometedor. Como se Snape fosse deixar à vista dos olhos algo importante. Passou pela cama e parou em frente à janela. Pelo vidro imundo passava a claridade do dia que nascia. Olhou para a estrada, piscou e seus olhos caíram sem qualquer razão num lencinho bem dobrado sobre o canto direito do batente da janela. Aproximou a cabeça porque vira duas iniciais bordadas, mas ao chegar bem perto, não pôde lê-las pois as linhas nos cantos do bordado haviam se soltado, impossibilitando identificá-las.

Pegando o lenço, na intenção de verificar se o outro lado poderia ser igualmente bordado, Hermione se deu por vencida, não havia outra inscrição. Mas ao recolocar o lenço no batente, um pedaço de pergaminho, tão bem dobrado quanto o lenço, escapuliu de sua envoltura e caiu, semi-aberto, no chão.

_"Cuide bem de mim papai Snape! Minha mãe em breve virá me buscar"_, era o que estava escrito no bilhete. Nada mais, nada menos. Sem assinatura ou iniciais.

— Posso saber o que está fazendo aqui? - rosnou Snape feroz, os olhos negros penetravam n'alma. Assustada, Hermione se virou para ele escondendo as mãos, e o bilhete, atrás das costas.

_I was a fool to believe in you, a sucker for every line  
I'm a little less blind than I was before I can see right through your design  
If looks could kill you'd be living on the floor,  
you'd be begging me please please darlin don't hurt me no more_

— Não estava fazendo nada além de tentar olhar para fora dessa sua janela de... vidro?

— Se acha que está suja porque não limpa? - rangeu ele. Lentamente, Hermione soltou o bilhete sobre o batente e, em seguida, caminhou para perto de Snape.

— Bem - iniciou ela com voz suave -, quem é a criança?

— Já lhe disse que não isso não interessa à senhorita.

— Mas confesso que estou muito curiosa...

— Se não sair logo juro que uso Obliviate e não vai se lembrar do resto de sua vida...

Hermione apertou os olhos, bufou e passou por ele batendo de propósito em seu ombro. Snape rosnou mais uma vez incomodado pela ousadia da garota e permaneceu no quarto até perto do meio-dia.

_If looks could kill you'd be reeling from the pain and you'd never lie again If looks could kill_

— Resolveu dar o ar de sua graça! - ironizou Narcisa, assim que Snape apareceu na cozinha.

— Precisam de mim para alguma coisa?

— Ora, Severo! O que vamos comer? - quis saber a loira.

— COMO É QUE É? - berrou ele.

Um choro veio do andar de cima.

— Acho que o senhor não deveria se alterar tanto... parece que... seu vampiro... não gosta de barulho - satirizou Hermione.

— Não, ELE não gosta mesmo, senhorita Granger - Snape soltou por entre os dentes. Depois, pegou um pote de conteúdo amarelado e saiu da cozinha.

Hermione poderia ter saído da casa a qualquer momento que desejasse, mas o que ela realmente desejava era saber quem era a criança. O bilhete indicava Snape como o pai, mas e se fosse uma armadilha? Estaria ele esperando a aparição das duas? Não. Até isso era suposição demais, mesmo para Hermione, que sempre estava certa em suas suposições.

― O que tem o Snape e esse vampiro? - quis saber Draco, depois do almoço nada farto.

― Não faço idéia, querido, mas não se perturbe com essa história. Temos que nos preocupar com o que vamos fazer agora. Acredito que devemos fugir para um lugar muito distante...

― E viver como trouxa? Nunca! - rosnou Draco.

― Aqui é que você e sua mãe não podem ficar! - afirmou Snape entrando na sala. - Comensais e Ministério estão atrás de vocês... não posso escondê-los por muito tempo!

― Não ficaremos aqui, Severo, não se preocupe - murmurou Narcisa.

Naquele momento, alguém bateu na porta. Todos se entreolharam. Draco foi o primeiro a correr para o andar de cima. Hermione o seguiu e logo Narcisa foi atrás. Hermione foi rápida dizendo a Draco para se esconderem no sótão e não em um dos quartos porque se o vampiro fizesse barulho, talvez, quem quer que fosse a visita, iria querer subir para vê-lo. De nariz torto, Narcisa concordou. Esconderam-se atrás de um empoeirado espelho.

"Quem me dera ter uma daquelas orelhas extensíveis Weasley agora!" - pensou Hermione olhando para Draco e sentindo todo pavor que ele sentia.

― Bom lugar, esse, Snape - era a voz arrogante de Lúcio Malfoy. - O mestre está descontente com seu sumiço.

― Não se preocupe comigo, Lúcio, eu mesmo me encarrego de dar explicações ao mestre quando puder sair daqui!

― Quando puder? - quis saber outro comensal. - Não ouviu o que Lúcio disse, homem? Nosso mestre está furioso...

― Eu sei muito bem como ele se sente, eu tenho a marca também, não se esqueça! Acontece que tenho um pequeno problema para resolver antes de voltar a me apresentar ao mestre... - explicou parcialmente, os outros dois ficaram esperando a frase terminar, mas isso não aconteceu!

― Certo - sussurrou Lúcio. - O mestre vai querer vir até aqui!

― É melhor ele não sair do esconderijo...

― Ah, meu caro, você está com medo? - perguntou Lúcio. - Você, Severo Snape, com medo?

― Não por mim, meu caro amigo!

― Pois saiba que foi o mestre quem disse que iria até onde você está se não se dessa ao luxo de ir ter com ele...

― Que assim seja - rosnou Snape baixinho.

― Certo, então. Acho que a visita foi esclarecedora.

E depois de dizer aquilo, Lúcio e o outro comensal desaparataram. Snape olhou para cima, bufou e foi até a cozinha preparar algo para comer. Esperou muito tempo até ir avisar aos três visitantes que poderiam descer. A impaciência de Narcisa irritou Snape, a mulher não era acostumada a viver numa cabana como aquela, mas se era ali que ela queria ficar, que permanecesse de boca calada!

À noitinha, um cheiro de fumaça infestou a cabana. Snape sabia que vinha das fábricas de tijolos, não havia nada que pudesse fazer sem chamar a atenção. Narcisa quase deu um chilique, mas foi Hermione quem a acalmou. Depois, subiu as escadas e bateu à porta do quarto de Snape. Ele abriu, olhou-a de baixo a cima e franziu as sobrancelhas.

― O que quer?

― Apenas conversar...

― Por que não faz isso com um de seus amiguinhos lá em baixo?

― Ora, Snape - e ela empurrou a porta fortemente, entrando no quarto -, acha mesmo que se Voldemort vier aqui e encontrar esse povo todo vai te deixar vivo?

― Então tratem de dar o fora! - rosnou ele dando as costas a Hermione.

_If looks could kill you'd be living on the floor,  
you'd be begging me please, please darling don't hurt me no more  
If looks could kill you'd be reeling from the pain and you'd never lie again If looks could kill_

― Essa criança... é para Voldemort?

A frase nem bem foi terminada e os olhos de Snape fulminavam Hermione. Ele avançou como um relâmpago sobre a garota, mas algo o impediu de estrangulá-la.

― É... sua... filha?

Snape fechou os olhos, dando as costas para Hermione. Percebeu que ele bufou. Ou será que suspirara? Nunca iria saber, jamais pediria,não era íntima o suficiente e mesmo que fosse, com toda certeza, ele jamais desabafaria. No entanto, Snape se virou bruscamente e a encarou. Hermione arregalou os olhos, o homem parecia sorrir. Tinha na face uma expressão desconhecida.

― Você realmente está preocupada com a criança? - quis saber ele.

Ela deu de ombros porque sua voz não saiu. Apenas o observava chegar perto, mais e mais.

― Leve minha filha com você! Deixe com seus pais trouxas... - Snape parecia estar implorando -, eu não posso cuidar dela... mesmo querendo muito. Leve Narcisa e Draco, jamais descobrirão! Eu os ajudarei em tudo o que puder!

Hermione estancou estupefata. Novamente se encararam e o silenciou os engolfou. Um gemido de bebê veio de perto da cama. Um estampido, do banheiro. Os dois olharam para lá e viram Dobbie.

― Professor Snape, senhor, Dobbie veio para ajudar! - e o elfo fez uma breve reverência.

― Granger... Minerva a ajudará! Leve todos daqui...

Os pensamentos de Hermione eram somente em Snape, que tentava proteger a todo custo a criança. Ele parecia estar falando sério, mas uma parte do coração de Hermione ainda teimava em duvidar daquelas palavras quase sussurradas.

― Vá acordar Draco e Narcisa Malfoy, Dobbie! Leve-os até a casa dos pais de Hermione Granger. Depois avisa Minerva.

― Sim, senhor Snape! - respondeu o elfo raquítico, descendo rapidamente.

O som da porta fechando os trancou em uma bolha imaginária. Fitaram-se como se tivessem se encontrado e se conhecido naquele instante. Hermione sorriu aceitando o pedido de ajuda. Snape mostrou os dentes da forma mais linda que a garota já vira em sua vida. Tal sorriso somente poderia significar uma coisa: ele estava sendo sincero!

Como ímãs, foram atraídos um para o outro. O beijo veio antes que qualquer toque de pele. Mas então, as mãos de ambos trocaram de corpo, acariciando e descobrindo partes novas de pessoas muito antes ignoradas, agora interessantes. Hermione se sentiu estranhamente atraída pela novo Snape e o empurrou até a cama, onde ele caiu de costas. Livrando-se rapidamente do vestido, ela se sentou sobre o corpo dele e voltou a beijá-lo vorazmente. Snape agarrou os cabeços enrolados dela e a forçou contra si, fazendo-a sentir o quão excitado estava. Hermione mexeu de leve os quadris e encaixou-se nele, obrigando-o gemer de prazer. E, ao contrário do que Snape pensara, ela não esperou carícias mais ousadas, pegou as mãos dele e as colocou na cintura para que ele sentisse os movimentos frenéticos aos quais ela acabara de dar partida. Nenhum dos dois demorou a gozar porque seus gemidos abafados eram excitantes demais. E assim que terminaram, Snape se sentou ainda encaixado em Hermione e abraçou-a, beijando-a com muita intensidade.

_If looks could kill you'd be living on the floor,  
you'd be begging me please, please darling don't hurt me no more  
If looks could kill you'd be reeling from the pain and you'd never lie again If looks could kill_


End file.
